dexterboyandguitarmasterfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda
Amanda first appeared in Season 2 of Sanity Not Included as Dexter's girlfriend. She is voiced by "Hnilmik". About Amanda is Dexter's girlfriend, and in various episodes it is confirmed that she's into necrophillia, though some scenes contradict this. It's implied that though she is in fact a necrophilliac, Amanda is simply in denial about it. Her appearance is similar to that of Princess Daisy from the Mario franchise, similar to how Nina looks like Princess Peach. She works at a morgue, but judging by her strange like\dislike conflict with necrophilia, plus the fact that she and Dexter are dating, it's highly unlikely she's doing anything else there. Like Nina, Amanda is constantly being used as fanservice for the show. Her round bust, though not as big as Nina's, are still apparent, and her trademark is shown to be her wide hips and her large behind; the optional "choose your own path" part of the episode has one of the two clips with Amanda as the thumbnail, showing off her big butt to the viewers. Despite this, her junk in the trunk isn't used as a source of humor within the show itself the way Nina's breasts are, and is rarely, if ever, given vocal attention from other characters or herself. Amanda is more kind-hearted than anyone else on the show; granted, that sets the bar rather low, as she still has her fair share of psychotic tendencies, but most of the time she's shown to be more sensitive, conservative and nice to most people she meets compared to the rest of the main cast. She radically changes her appearance to look more "slutty" in Season 4, but despite this her personality doesn't change much at all. History In her first official appearance (Titanic Time), she is introduced as the girlfriend of Dex. While Lyle complained that the presence of a girl would ruin their time of laughing at "Titanic" (hence why he locked Nina outside), Dex thought otherwise. For the rest of the afternoon, Dex makes out with Amanda, ruining Lyle's afternoon. In her second appearance (Babysitting), Amanda shows up at Dex, Lyle and Nina's house to let Dex babysit her nephew. Nobody in the household approves of this, and, after several attempts from Dex and Lyle to kill the baby (which were stopped by Nina), Dex and Lyle put the baby into a catapult, catapulting the baby into the sky and supposedly killing it. In Suicidal Tendencies, she is seen with Dex, Lyle and Nina after watching a movie. She then helps Nina plead Dex and Lyle to convince a man not to commit suicide. The man takes several steps back, leading them to think that they stopped the man from commiting suicide, which Nina and Amanda then promised the guys ice-cream. The same man from before then jumps and lands on their car, killing himself. In Shepherd's Delight, Lyle is seen insulting Amanda, which leads Dex to trying to convince Lyle that Amanda is a nice girl, which she then aggresively commands Dex to come upstairs, causing Lyle to disagree. When Dex arrives, Amanda is role-playing a sheep, much to Dex's dismay, which they then end up having sex. The next morning, Dex tells Lyle about his night, where Lyle reveals to Dex that it was apparently "Be a sheep day". Stereotypical involves Amanda and Dex going to a bar. While Amanda goes to the toilet, Dex gets angry at the people at the bar who are interested in his culture. After Dex gets the entire bar against him, Amanda comes back into the scene, destroying everybody while Dex taunts a French person. In Complicated Complications, Amanda, Nina and Dex plan to go for dinner. Dex tries to invite Lyle where he refuses until Dex decides to buy his meal. There, Amanda tries to figure out Lyle and Nina's "relationship". The entire group (other than Dex) end up in an argument, which then results into an orgy with Dex, Lyle, Nina, Amanda and Flo the Waitress. In Incarcerated Reading, Nina and Amanda turn up to the jail where Dex and Lyle where put to bail him out. Raust Blackdragen interupts Nina and Amanda's visit by reading a chapter of his novel. They make comments about the book, which leads Ross to lock up Nina and Amanda as well, which both girls spend most of their time in their cell having a same-sex scandal just like some of the other female inmates while Dex and Lyle run and gun to their rescue just to help the girls seduce and kill the guards. In season 4, she has appeared in 'Nobs Attack' at a bar along Aleks, Dex and Nina, 'Wii destroy U' where she & Nina are held hostage by the evil Wii U, 'Diana's Downfall' cameoing as she hits the Wii Me with the car, & takes out the trash (with the Wii Me inside). She then appears in '2 Guys, 1 Elevator' where she is out shopping with Dex, Aleks and Nina, as they are going to meet her parents, but she & Nina are kidnapped by the Nerds from the previous episode. Quotes *" But he could...Die!" *"NO! we're figuring this out right now!" *"Obviously not because we know each other!" *"Oh come on it can be that ba.....ad for prison standards I mean" Trivia *She is into necrophilia and in Comic 19, gives Dexter a dead man suit. *She and Lyle are almost never on good terms. *Amanda is a pansexual. *Her appearance changed in season 4 with her being given longer hair, smaller breasts, and usually wearing a tank top. *Whenever Dexter is separated from her, she has a rendezvous with Nina for comfort. Gallery Amanda Season 2 back to the episode.png|Amanda's Season 2 interactive title card Amanda Season 3 back to the episode.png|Amanda's Season 3 interactive title card Amanda Season 4 back to the episode.png|Amanda's Season 4 interactive title card Amanda frist apperacence in theme song.png|Amanda frist appearance (season 2 theme song) Amanda gets some.png|Amanda making out with Dex Were you going.png|You're not going are you ? Remember !!!.png|Amanda remembering Dex of his promise S2e3 Kissing Dex goodbye.png S2e6_He might die.png|Amanda worried about the suicide man S2e6_So brave.png S2e6_He's backing up.png Amanda love face.png S2e6_The guys get a reward.png|You guys did a great job today S2e7_He boys.png S2e7_Love you.png S2e7_A sheep.png|Amanda in a sheep costume S2e7_Amanda's ass.png S2e7_After a good time.png S2e7_Amanda after sex.png|Amanda after sex S2e9_Amanda being charmed.png|Amanda being charmed S2e9_Have what your having.png|I'll have what your having Really....png|Really... Amanda's back.png|I'm back ! Probleme.png|Amanda before fighting Dex's battle Hot Amanda 1.png S2e12 Amanda has a theory.png|Amanda has a theory about Nina and Lyle's relationship S2e12 curious Amanda.png|A curious and blushing Amanda S2e12 NO.png|No ! S2e12 what am I.png|So what am! S2e13 Amanda doing her nails.png Hot Amanda 2.png|It's not that bad... S2e13 prison standards.png|For prison standards I mean Amanda goes for garde.png|Amanda attracting a prison guard Seducing Amanda.png|Amanda being seducing horny Amanda.png horny Amanda 2.png Amanda weapon.png|Amanda choking a guard Amanda's underwear.png|Amanda's panties Kiss return.png Necro blush.png|That would be kinda hot Most amazing thing i've ever seen.png|That was the most amazing thing i've ever seen Amanda season3.png|Amanda's new look for most of season 3 Amanda's first appears in season 3.png|Amanda's first appearance in season 3 (theme song) Amanda on the beach.png|Amanda in a bikini wondering if Dex and Lyle are retarded Hot Amanda 3.png Amanda mad for being dead again.png|Amanda angry for deading again Kicks Death in the balls.png|Kicking death IT'S NOT THAT HARD !!!.png|It's not that hard ! Loooads.png|Loooads ! Dex good show.png|Great show guys Kicked so much ass.png|You guys kicked so much ass ! Just the one guy.png|Oh just the one guy Amanda's first appears in season 4 theme song.png|Amanda's first appearance in season 4 (theme song) Amanda before seeing the Wii mii.png|Amanda woken up by the Wii Mii S4e5 Amanda after hitting the Wii Mii.png|Amanda after hitting the Wii Mii Taking out the trash.png|Amanda taking out the trash Hot Amanda 4.png Amanda told you.png|Amanda saying "I told you" to Nina Amanda holding bra.png|Amanda holding the electric bra Category:Sanity Not Included Characters